Nomad
Nomad est une chanson de Fleurie. Elle est utilisée lors du premier baiser entre Isabelle Lightwood et Simon Lewis. 300px|left __TOC__ {| style="width: 100%;" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" align="center" border="0" | style="width: 50%;" | Parole Here so high I fell for you wasting time Chasing cars around our heads and I Had a lot to think about those nights Lessons learned On pages I'd never turned Cross bridges I never burned To places I'd hide Maybe we're two sides of the same coin Closing our eyes to help us avoid That only one of us can land face up in the toss Or maybe the end is just the start of us Two stars in a cosmic bust We've fallen but we still we trust the sky To pull us back into Line, line I'm feeling fine You pull me back into line Pull me back into line Pull me back into Pull me back into Quietly close Through windows I kept composed The door creaking open slow Your words like an undertow Of yellow patience Orbits of understatements Chasing cars became races That soul-starved glow Oh and my heart tried to be honest But I was still tied to a promise And there was only room for error in that hope Here in the night it's all this light and dust Two stars in a cosmic fuss Falling but we still we trust the sky To pull us back into Line, line I'm feeling fine You pull me back into line Pull me back into Pull me back into Line, line, I'm feeling fine You pull me back into line Pull me back into Pull me back into Underwater over skies Tethered by our starry eyes Oh you know it's now or never Underwater over skies Circling we think we fly Oh you know we've gotta try To fall back into line I'm feeling fine Falling back into line I'm feeling fine Falling back into line I'm feeling fine | Traduction Ici si haut Je suis tombé amoureuse de toi En poursuivant les voitures autour de nos têtes et J'ai eu beaucoup de choses à penser à ces nuits Leçons apprises Sur des pages je n'avais jamais tourné Traverser des ponts je n'ai jamais brûlé Aux endroits que je cacherais Peut-être sommes-nous les deux faces d'une même pièce Fermer les yeux pour nous aider à éviter Qu'un seul d'entre nous peut atterrir face visible dans le tirage au sort Ou peut-être que la fin n'est que le début de nous Deux étoiles dans un gouffre cosmique Nous sommes tombés mais nous avons toujours confiance au ciel Pour nous ramener dans La ligne, la ligne Je me sens bien Tu me ramènes dans la ligne Remets-moi en ligne Ramène-y moi Ramène-y moi Tranquillement fermer À travers les fenêtres j'ai gardé composé La porte qui craque ouverte lentement Tes mots comme un contre-courant De patience jaune Sphères d'euphémisme Poursuivre des voitures est devenu une course Cette lueur affamée Oh et mon cœur a essayé d'être honnête Mais j'étais toujours lié à une promesse Et dans cet espoir, il n'y avait plus que place à l'erreur Ici dans la nuit c'est toute cette lumière et cette poussière Deux étoiles en effervescence cosmique Tomber mais on fait toujours confiance au ciel Pour nous ramener dans La ligne, la ligne Je me sens bien Tu me ramènes dans la ligne Ramène-y moi Ramène-y moi La ligne, la ligne Je me sens bien Tu me ramènes dans la ligne Ramène-y moi Ramène-y moi Immergée sous le ciel Attachés par nos yeux étoilés Oh tu sais c'est maintenant ou jamais Immergée sous le ciel En tournant nous pensons voler Oh tu sais qu'on doit essayer Retomber dans la ligne Je me sens bien Retomber dans la ligne Je me sens bien Retomber dans la ligne Je me sens bien Catégorie:Chanson Catégorie:Série Catégorie:Saison 3